Believer
by niblows
Summary: OS NEWTMAS / Newt est cynique. Il n'a jamais cru aux choses commes les miracles ou les coincidences. Mais quand il rencontre Thomas, le rêveur trop optimiste du club de philosophie, les choses pourraient devenir un peu plus lumineuses. [AU] [traduction]


_Cet OS est une traduction._  
 _La version originale a été écrite et publiée par Ava sur AO3 (ava_kay) . Je tiens à la remercier de m'avoir donné son autorisation pour traduire et poster cet OS ici. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur twitter : **newtsrapp**.  
_.

* * *

\- **Nulle part.** , Newt répondit sèchement, coloriant les ombres d'une roue de vélo sur sa feuille de papier. Il la lissa avec son pouce quand il arrêta, réalisant alors qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

 **\- Nulle part ?** , Mr Janson répondit, faisant lever les yeux de Newt de son dessin. Il gesticula inconfortablement sur sa chaise, ne voulant pas répondre. **Tu crois qu'on ne va nulle part après la mort ?**

 **\- Eh bien... logiquement, oui** , Newt répondit plus bas cette fois, sentant les regards de ses camarades de classe sur lui.

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord,** une voix s'élèva à sa droite.

Newt se tourna pour regarder le garçon qui venait de parler. Ce dernier le regardait aussi, bien plus curieux qu'accusateur.

 **\- Explique, Thomas.** , dit Janson.

Newt roula des yeux : il savait qu'il avait raison et rien de ce que ce garçon pourrait dire le ferait changer d'avis.

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'on _aille_ quelque part, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'univers qui n'a pas été expliqué, et je pense qu'il s'agit de ça.**

Next ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. Après tout, c'était de la philosophie, non ? Discussion ouverte.

 **\- D'accord, alors laissez-moi le dire d'une façon différente : une fois que nous mourrons, nos cerveaux et nos coeurs cessent de fonctionner. Pour toujours. Tout ce qu'on pourrait utiliser pour continuer à vivre est... inutile. Alors, comment pouvez-vous penser qu'il y a quelque chose aprèsla mort ?**

Une fois ces mots pronnoncés son visage s'adoucit, soudainement conscient de tous les regards braqués sur lui. _La prochaine fois, je garderai mes pensées pour moi,_ pensa-t-il.

 **\- Tu es plutôt cynique, n'est-ce pas ?** , Thomas demanda et Newt fut surpris de voir un sourire sur son visage.

 **\- Non, je suis juste... réaliste,** dit Newt.

 **\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu dessines un vélo** , dit Thomas en pointant du doigt la table de Newt.

Newt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il cachait sa feuille avec son coude. À cet instant là, il aurait juste aimé disparaitre.

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors... je suppose que tu es plutôt du genre réaliste. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, mais tous ces signes-là ramènent au cynisme. Ou comme tu le vois, être réaliste**. , Thomas répond sèchement.

 **\- Dis ce que tu veux, mais il n'y a aucun... retour de la mort.** , Newt ignora ses commentaires.

 **\- Et si c'est quelque chose qui a toujours été là sans jamais qu'on ne le sache, excepté après la mort ?** , demande Thomas.

Newt ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur sa feuille. Après une seconde, Thomas parla à nouveau :

 **\- Le verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein ?**

Newt ricana, reprenant son crayon entre ses doigts et continuant à colorier les ombres de son dessin.

 **\- Ca dépend si tu as juste versé de l'eau ou si tu as aussi bu dedans** , dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au garçon.

Le sourire de Thomas ne s'était toujours pas effacé. En fait, là, il s'élargit même en un sourire satifait.

 **\- D'accord.** , répondit-il.

 **\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?** , demanda Mr Janson.

Newt détourna les yeux de Thomas pour revenir les poser sur son dessin. _Peut-être que rejoindre ce club était une mauvaise idée._

Le reste du cours se déroula lentement, Newt ne disant plus un mot. Cependant Thomas, lui, s'interrogeait sur tous les sujets abordés. _Il est extrêmement optimiste et curieux de tout_ , remarqua Newt.

Quand Janson les libèra, Newt se demanda comment il avait pu ne jamais rencontrer Thomas avant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il l'avait déjà vu : c'était certainement un sportif. Mais ces derniers n'étaient généralement pas présents dans le genre de classes où Newt se trouvait. _Qu'est-ce-qu'un athlète fout en philosophie ?_

 **\- C'est quoi ton nom ?**

Newt lèva les yeux pour voir Thomas, debout près de sa table, son sac tombant sur son épaule. Pris au dépourvu, il prit une seconde pour répondre, debout et rangeant ses papiers dans son sac.

 **\- Newt** , répondit-il, mettant son sac sur son épaule et essayant de trouver le regard de Thomas.

 **\- C'est le diminutif de quelque chose ?** , demanda Thomas.

 **\- Euh... oui, Newton** , répondit Newt gêné.

Thomas, lui, avait l'air confiant à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. _Définitivement un athlète._

 **\- Comme dans Isaac Newton ?** , demanda-t-il. **Un vrai philosophe de son temps.**

 **\- Effectivement.**

Newt hocha la tête, une part de lui souhaitant simplement terminer la conversation : tout le monde avait déjà quitté la salle, sauf eux.

 **\- J'ai aimé ton dessin, au fait. Tu as beaucoup de talent** , dit Thomas.

Newt sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit pour y voir un message de sa mère : elle était là pour le récupérer. Il le ranga dans sa poche ensuite en silence.

 **\- Merci. Et tu es très observateur** , dit Newt en se décalant de sa table. **C'était sympa de discuter avec toi Tommy, mais mon chauffeur est là.**

 **\- Oh, je vois. Ca te dérange si je marche avec toi ?** , demanda Thomas.

Si Newt ne se trompait pas, le garçon rougissait.

 **\- Non, bien sûr.**

Newt accepta, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'être impoli. Ils commencèrent à marcher, gênés, pour quitter la classe et entamèrent leur marche jusqu'à la sortie de l'école.

 **\- Tu fais du sport ?** , demanda Newt et Thomas sourit en hôchant la tête.

 **\- Athlétisme et baseball. Comment tu le sais ? Tu fais du sport aussi ?**

 **\- Jamais** , rit Newt. **Je peux être observateur aussi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?** , demanda Thomas.

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans aucun de mes cours, tu es très bavard et...**

 _Et tu es très bien foutu_ , Newt eut envie de dire.

 **\- Et ?** , demanda Thomas.

 **-** _ **Et**_ **ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi es-tu en classe de philo ?**

Newt annonça, regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas être embarassé.

 **\- Les athlètes aussi ont l'esprit, parfois** , rit Thomas. **Je t'apprécie, Newt. Tu es intéressant.**

Newt espèrait que son visage ne laissait pas entrevoir les papillons dans son estomac à l'entente de ces mots.

 **\- Même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une vie après la mort ?** , demanda Newt.

 **\- Je pense que je peux faire de toi un croyant,** dit Thomas.

 **\- Un croyant ?** , demanda Newt en ricanant. **Je ne suis pas du tout religieux.**

 **\- Pas ce genre de croyant** , dit Thomas. **Je peux te donner mon numéro ?**

Newt haussa les sourcils. Ils marquèrent un arrêt dans le hall du lycée. Il se tourna vers Thomas, essayant de le regarder subtilement.

Il était prétentieux, mais gentil. Newt regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'appréciait aussi, préférant remplacer les mots par un sourire. Le garçon lui sourit en retour, ses yeux marrons remplis de quelque chose que Newt ne put expliquer. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais bien plus baraqué. Décidément... eh bien, Newt ne voulut pas se l'admettre mais Thomas était indéniablement mignon.

Il sortit son téléphone et ouvrit l'application des contacts avant de le tendre à Thomas, qui s'en saisit joyeusement. Newt ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs : Thomas était probablement populaire, filles _et_ garçons à ses pieds (et des bien mieux que lui). Il donnait sans doute constamment son numéro.

Après une minute Thomas lui retourna son téléphone, Newt sachant pertinemment qu'il n'utiliserait jamais le numéro. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder avant que Thomas ne reprenne la parole :

 **\- Tu m'as dit que ton chauffeur était là, non ?** , demanda-t-il.

Newt écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête.

 **\- Oh, oui, seigneur, ma...**

Il trébucha, embarassé, en s'avançant jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner vers Thomas qui, malheureusement, avait un sourire placardé sur le visage.

 **\- On se parle plus tard, Newt** , lui dit-il en lui faisant signe, le ton doux contrairement au ton arrogant auquel Newt s'était attendu.

 **\- À plus, Tommy.**

Newt lui rendit son signe de main avant de rejoindre sa voiture, murmurant un " _pourquoi_ " à son attention plusieurs fois. Cela avait été un désastre.

 **. . .**

Cela faisait six jours que le cours de philosophie avait eu lieu et Newt avait passé le reste de la semaine à tenter de l'oublier. Il n'avait jamais envoyé de SMS à Thomas, se disant qu'il se moquerait de lui s'il le faisait : il avait propablement oublié Newt dix secondes après leur conversation, de toute façon.

Cependant, oublier Thomas avait été difficile étant donné qu'il le voyait beaucoup plus souvent dans les couloirs. Il avait commencé à le remarquer, il était partout, mais l'ignorait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Newt ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'ignorait mais il faisait tout pour ne pas être vu. Et si Thomas le voyait, s'en soucierait-il ?

Newt avait terminé sa journée de cours et s'était alors assis dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, en partie, car elle était la seule qu'il avait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Newt était allé à une réunion de l'AGH – Alliance Gay Hetero, au lycée.

Il était resté silencieux toute la réunion et était parti tôt, mais elle était venue à sa rencontre, se présentant et lui disant que ce n'était pas grave s'il était timide. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile ensuite et, lui, l'avait juste suivie. Maintenant, elle lui envoyait simplement un SMS et venait quand elle voulait. C'était une bonne amie.

 **\- Brenda, comment toi et Teresa avez commencé à sortir ?**

Newt demanda en faisant mine d'être profondément concentré sur son dessin. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Thomas : _pour quoi faire ?_ Mais il était curieux de savoir comment elle avait réussi à se trouver une fille, comment elle avait réussi à savoir qu'elle aimait les filles et, surtout, comment elle avait réussi à savoir si elle l'aimait elle, en particulier.

 **\- Je lui ai demandé et elle a dit oui** , lui répondit Brenda en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Newt tourna sa chaise face à elle : elle souriait. Lui assis sur sa chaise et elle assise sur son lit, elle tapota la place vite à côté d'elle.

 **\- Pourquoi tu demandes ?**

Newt s'installa timidement à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'oeil à son visage avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Il savait que son visage allait certainement exprimer ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

 **\- Dis-moi.**

Brenda s'allongea sur le vente à côté de lui, se relevant sur ses coudes et prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux détaillaient Newt et son expression.

 **\- Bien** , commença-t-elle. **On a commencé à parler puis un jour je lui ai dit que j'étais attirée par les filles, et elle m'a dit qu'elle l'était aussi. J'ai ressenti quelque chose, cependant. Elle semblait plus... dragueuse qu'amicale. Puis quelques jours sont passés, j'ai essayé de faire attention à son langage corporel et la façon dont elle me parlait. Je me suis dit que ça valait le coup. Je lui ai demandé. Le reste appartient à l'histoire.** , dit Brenda.

Newt appréciait un peu le sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle se souvenait.

 **\- Donc tu lui as juste dit que tu aimais les filles ?**

Newt demanda tandis que Brenda haussait un sourcil, acquiescant d'un signe de tête.

 **-Oui, enfin je veux dire... je sentais qu'elle aurait pu l'être alors j'ai tenté le coup et je lui ai dit que je l'étais** , dit-elle.

Newt sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Sa mère et sa soeur étaient à la maison et Brenda se tenait à côté de lui. Qui pouvait bien essayer de le contacter ? Il le sortit de sa poche et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran, avant que son coeur ne loupe un battement et que ses yeux ne s'élargissent.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** , demanda Brenda.

Se rasseyant silencieusement, Newt déverouilla son téléphone et alla dans ses messages, lisant celui qu'il venait de recevoir, trois fois, pour être sûr qu'il n'imaginait pas.

 _ **Salut toi :)**_

Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus réaliste, c'était le nom du contact. _Tommy_.

 **\- Newt ?** , demanda impatiemment Brenda.

Newt la regardait à peine et après quelques secondes, elle attrapa le téléphone et poussa Newt qui essayait de le récupérer. Elle s'assit également, en riant.

 **\- Qui est** _ **Tommy**_ **?**

Newt rougit en récupérant son téléphone, les battements de son coeur dans sa gorge.

 **\- Personne.**

 **\- Personne ? On dirait qu'un fantôme vient de t'envoyer un message.** , dit Brenda. **C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé à propos de Teresa ? Oh, c'est génial, dis-moi tout.**

 **\- Tais-toi et dis-moi plutôt quoi dire.**

Newt paniquait, ses doigts survolant le clavier.

 **\- Juste dis " salut " ! Le petit Newt a un crush, je ne peux pas le croire.**

Newt détestait cette façon qu'elle avait de se réjouir.

 **\- Comment je l'écris ?**

Newt sentit un mal de tête arriver, fixant l'écran alors que tout un tas de possibilités de réponses arrivaient à son esprit. Brenda lui arracha à nouveau le téléphone mais Newt ne prit pas la peine de protester.

 **\- Comment tu répondrais en vrai ?** , demanda Brenda.

 **\- Je suppose... " hey " ? Je ne sais pas.** , dit Newt en remuant l'ourlet de sa chemise.

Brenda tapa les trois lettres et le regarda à nouveau. Newt attendait.

 **\- Quoi ?** , demanda-t-il en faisant passer ses yeux de son téléphone à son visage.

 **\- Je viens de l'envoyer. Juste, détends-toi.** , Brenda rit. **Je te dirai quand il répond mais, en attendant, qui c'est ?**

 **\- Il est au lycée. C'est personne.** , répondit Newt, luttant pour inspirer assez d'air pour répondre.

 **\- Je ne connais pas de Tommy à l'école** , dit Brenda.

 **\- Tu vois ? C'est personne.**

Brenda remua la tête, désormais perdue dans ses pensées.

 **\- Tommy... pour Thomas ?** , elle demanda.

 **\- Il a répondu ?** , demanda Newt.

 **\- C'est un oui** , elle continua. **Thomas... il y en a quelques uns.**

 **\- Brenda.** , Newt supplia en regardant son téléphone.

Elle roula des yeux avant de les baisser sur le portable.

\- **Il dit " J'en avais marre d'attendre du coup j'ai décidé que j'allais te contacter moi même. Tu aimes le nom de contact ?** " , Brenda reprit en citant : _**J'en avais marre d'attendre ?**_

 **\- Il m'a donné son numéro mais je ne l'ai jamais contacté**. , dit Newt plus pour lui même : **Il a** _ **attendu**_ **?**

 **\- Tu veux t'excuser ?** , demanda Brenda.

 **\- Dis lui... dis lui que j'étais occupé.**

 **\- Ouais, non je ne vais pas dire ça.**

 **\- Alors juste... juste dis lui que j'aime le nom de contact, je suppose**. , dit-il.

Il l'avait programmé lui-même. Mais comment avait-il eu son numéro à lui ?

 **\- Après que tu l'aies envoyé, tu peux vérifier mon historique d'appels ?**

Brenda répondit et vérifia, avant de lui rendre le téléphone. C'était sûr : six jours plus tôt, Thomas s'était appelé avec son téléphone.

 **\- Newt dis-moi ou je lui envoie que tu es amoureux de lui, maintenant** , dit-elle.

Newt soupira, trop stressé pour s'en soucier.

 **\- Je ne connais même pas son nom de famille mais il s'appelle Thomas, il joue au baseball, il fait partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme et apparemment il est en classe de philo** , dit-il rapidement.

\- _**Ce**_ **Thomas ?** , Brenda dit excitée. **Newt, il est beau, c'est un athlète, il est populaire, il t'a donné son numéro et tu l'appelle** _ **Tommy**_ **. Comment c'est arrivé ?**

 _ **Je suis content. Comment avance le dessin ?**_

Newt répondit cette fois, essayant d'écrire comme il aurait parlé.

 _ **Je l'ai fini, en fait. Comment tu t'en souviens ?**_

Thomas répondit presque instantanément, ce qui fit sourire Newt.

 _ **Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai apprécié parler avec toi. Excité pour la philo demain ?**_

 **\- C'est trop mignon. Mais ça le serait encore plus si tu daignais me répondre** , dit Brenda.

 **\- Il était pas d'accord avec moi à propos de la vie après la mort. Il a dit que j'étais cynique. Et on a parlé après le cours.** , dit Newt.

 **\- Tu es plutôt cynique** , releva Brenda..

 _ **Est-ce que les cyniques peuvent-être excités à propos de ces choses-là ?**_

Newt réalisa que le ton ne pouvait pas être entendu à travers un message : il grogna légèrement. Thomas allait penser qu'il était grossier.

 _ **J'aime penser que oui. Mais encore une fois, je suis un optimiste.**_

 **\- Tu sais quoi, au final, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant avant,** dit Brenda. **Thomas doit être spécial.**

 _ **Je préfère juste voir les choses comme elles sont.**_

 _ **Intéressant... je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain en philosophie.  
Bonne nuit, Newt !**_

 **\- Peu importe ce que tu vas répondre, ajoute un smiley à la fin.** , dit Brenda qui lisait les messages par dessus son téléphone.

 _ **Bonne n**_ _ **uit Tommy :)**_

Newt verrouilla son téléphone et alla pour le poser, mais Brenda s'en saisit à nouveau.

 **\- Maintenant dis-moi _tout_.**

 **. . .**

Brenda était partie une heure après avoir fait avouer à Newt chaque détail concernant sa rencontre avec Thomas. Elle l'avait laissé avec une phrase qui le hantait encore : _Il a l'air attiré par toi._

C'est tout ce à quoi il pensait tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe de philosophie. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas se faire autant d'espoirs. En aucun cas Thomas ne pouvait intéresser à lui.

 **\- Newt !**

Newt leva les yeux pour découvrir Thomas, assis à la même place que la semaine dernière, pointant du doigt celle à côté de lui. Son coeur palpita en le voyant tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait malgré lui sur son visage.

 **\- Hey, Tommy.**

Newt lui répondit tout en s'asseyant près de lui, essayant de garder son calme du mieux qu'il le put.

 **\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** , demanda Thomas.

 _Arrête d'être mignon_ , pensa Newt.

 **\- Horrible** , plaisanta-t-il. **Et toi ?**

 **\- Incroyable** , dit Thomas. **Bien meilleure maintenant.**

Les mots de Newt restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

 **-Tout le monde a l'air d'être là, alors bonjour tout le monde.**

Jason les interrompit – heureusement. Newt ne l'avait même pas remarqué, tout comme il n'avait pas remarqué non plus que les autres élèves étaient entrés.

 **\- Discussion ouverte, aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un a une idée de sujet ?**

 **\- Les croyances. ,** dit Thomas.

 **\- Comme quoi ?** , demanda Janson en croisant les bras.

 **\- Les choses comme les superstitions, les contes de vieilles femmes...** , Thomas s'arrêta un moment. **Le coup de foudre. Ce genre de choses.**

Newt sentit sa poitrine se serrer à ces derniers mots. Il baissa les yeux.

 **\- Intéressant. Quelqu'un d'autre ?** , demanda Janson.

Une fille, qui se trouvait quelques rangs devant eux, commença à parler et Newt en profita pour sortir le dessin qu'il avait entamé, essayant de se distraire. Finalement, Thomas vint le chercher – métaphoriquement – et vite.

 **\- C'est bien** , dit-il. **J'ai toujours aimé le concept de ' bien plus qu'il n'y paraît ', il s'applique à tellement de choses.**

Newt ne put s'en empêcher d'avoir l'impression que chaque mot prononcé par Thomas lui était adressé, mais il essaya de rester impassible pendant qu'il dessinait. Thomas était si... loquace qu'il ne pouvait que l'écouter parler.

 **-Ok, on fait un sondage.**

Newt leva les yeux vers lui quand Thomas grimpa sur sa table, faisant face au reste de la classe. Janson ne sembla pas s'en soucier, le laissant prendre les reines. C'était probablement l'un des avantages à être un gars populaire.

 **\- Lever les mains. Qui croit aux chaines ? Genre '** **share this or bad luck** **" ?** , Thomas demanda.

Quelques personnes, une ou deux, levèrent leurs mains et Thomas sourit.

 **\- Autre question. Combien de personnes n'y croient pas mais les partagent quand même ?**

La plupart des élèves levèrent alors leurs mains, Newt non inclus, et Thomas hocha la tête. Il levait la main aussi.

 **\- D'accord. Qui croit aux choses comme la fée des dents ou le lapin de Pâques ?**

Personne ne leva la main et Thomas fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Personne ? Eh bien, c'est un peu triste. Nouvelle question : qui y a cru ?**

Tous les élèves levèrent la main, incluant Thomas et un Newt réticent. Thomas eut l'air ravi.

 **\- Qui pense qu'il exsite des lieux de vie, autre que la Terre ?**

Quelques jeunes levèrent leur main, d'autres non. Mais Newt restait bloqué entre les deux, sa main partiellement levée.

 **\- Newt** , Thomas se tourna vers lui la main levée. **Aliens, oui ou non ?**

 **\- D'un point de vue scientifique, étant donné toutes les galaxies, il est peu probable que nous soyons les seuls à vivre.** , répondit Newt.

 **\- Donc, c'est un oui.** , Thomas sourit, gardant le contact visuel avec Newt. **Levez les mains : qui croit au coup de foudre ?**

Newt ne sut pas qui avait levé la main ou pas : il était complètement perdu dans les yeux de Thomas tandis que sa tête lui tournait. Thomas ne regarda pas non plus le reste de la classe, fixant Newt.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?**

Thomas demanda avec plus de douceur tandis que le coeur de Newt se bloquait dans sa gorge. Cela ne l'aida pas à répondre lorsque Thomas leva sa main.

 **\- Est-ce que** _ **ça**_ **a du sens ?** , cita-t-il les mots de Newt de la nuit passée.

 **\- Je...**

Newt n'était même pas sûr de croire en l'amour en soit alors, le coup de foudre... Mais avec le regard que lui lançait Thomas, il avait presque envie d'y croire. Pour lui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la déception s'il disait non.

Alors il ne dit rien. Il ne précisa pas. La seule chose qu'il fit, c'est lever un peu sa main, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour que Thomas puisse le voir. Ce dernier rayonna et se tourna vers la classe.

 **\- C'est bon Harriet, tu peux exposer ton sujet** , dit-it avant de se rasseoir et de contempler Newt. **Une fusée ?** , il baissa la voix.

Newt se mit à bégayer, pas encore sorti de sa léthargie :

 **\- Euh... je...**

Thomas le coupa en posant le doigt sur son bureau. Newt le suivit du regard : il faisait référence à son dernier dessin : c'était une fusée, extrêmement réaliste. Newt était fier de ce dessin-là et y avait passé les cinq derniers jours.

 **\- Oh, c'est pas encore fini.** , dit-il en prenant son crayon.

 **\- C'est génial** , dit Thomas.

 **\- Merci** , Newt sourit. **Je voulais travailler le dessin des flammes et des mouvements alors... une fusée.**

 **\- Tu aimes l'espace ?** , lui demanda Thomas.

 **\- C'est fascinant, j'suppose** , dit Newt.

 **\- Possibiliés infinies. Des choses qu'on ne peut pas voir, des choses qu'on n'a pas encore découvertes. Mais elles sont toutes là.**

Thomas lui répondit, lui lançant un regard qu'il ne comprit pas avant de se tourner pour répondre à Harriet.

 **. . .**

Depuis ce jour, Newt et Thomas avaient commencé à parler plus souvent, chaque conversation rendant Newt un peu plus confus à chaque fois. Thomas lui faisait signe dans les couloirs, lui envoyait régulièrement des messages et l'avait fait participer lors des deux cours de philosophie suivants : tout était initié par Thomas et Newt ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il continuait de le déranger.

Brenda insistait sur le fait qu'il devait faire des efforts : lui envoyer un message en premier, lui montrer de l'intérêt. Elle lui disait que Thomas l'appréciait – voire plus – et essayait de le pousser à foncer, mais cette idée effrayait Newt plus que tout. Même si le ton de Thomas donnait l'impression qu'il flirtait... comment pouvait-il être sûr que tout cela n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination ?

Newt pensa à tout ça tandis qu'il attendait sa mère, assis devant le lycée à dessiner, essayant d'ignorer un couple bien trop démonstratif à quelques mètres de lui. Mais malgré toutes les distractions possibles, il continuait son travail et détaillait les ailes de l'oiseau sur sa feuille.

 **\- Je l'adore.**

Newt sursauta et se retourna pour voir Thomas, planant au dessus de lui. Il expira, essayant de se calmer.

 **\- Merci, Tommy.**

 **\- T'es d'accord si je m'asseois ? Mon cours de pratique est annulé.**

Newt se décala sur le banc et Thomas s'installa rapidement, ne laissant presque aucun écart entre eux.

Le couple assis contre le mur, près d'eux, commençait à se montrer beaucoup trop démonstratifs : la fille pratiquement à califourchon sur son petit-ami. Newt ne put contrôler l'expression grossière de son visage face à cette démonstration affective bien trop publique, détestant également à quel point ils pouvaient être bruyants.

 **\- Les gens hétéro,** Thomas se moqua humblement et Newt tourna la tête vers lui, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. **Ils devraient prendre une chambre.**

 **\- Tu... tu... ,** Newt commença, secouant sa tête tandis qu'un rire nerveux lui échappait.

 **\- Oh, désolé... je ne voulais offenser personne** , dit Thomas rapidement alors que son expression changea quelque peu.

 **\- Oh je... tu ne m'as pas offensé, je... tu n'es pas... hétéro ?**

Newt se claqua intérieurement de ne pas avoir été capable de parler convenablement. Il se sentit ridicule, là.

 **\- Bi. Et j'ai bien plus de décence qu'eux. , dit-il en montrant le couple du doigt.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas hétéro,** dit Newt tout bas.

Le visage de Thomas s'adoucit : il sourit, tandis que l'expression douteuse disparaissait alors.

 **\- Vraiment ?** , demanda-t-il en parlant tout bas afin que seul Newt puisse entendre.

 **\- Vraiment** , dit Newt. **Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles, juste, hem...**

 **\- Juste les gars.**

Thomas l'interrompit, et son sourire vit chavirer l'estomac de Newt. Ils se sourirent quelques instants avant que Newt n'entende le klaxon d'une voiture: il se retourna et vit la voiture de sa mère arriver.

 **\- Je dois y aller.**

Son coeur se brisa un peu à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait... en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais, en tout cas, il ne voulait pas partir.

 **\- Je te vois en philo demain** , dit Thomas.

Newt remarqua les yeux de Thomas qui cherchaient son visage pendant qu'il parlait. Il hocha la tête et se leva, lui faisant un signe de la main avant de s'en aller. Il jeta un regard en arrière, puis deux, malgré lui car il ne put résister.

Quand il entra dans la voiture, il était encore dans cet état de transe indescriptible tandis qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Il pensait à Tommy : à son sourire, à sa voix. Au fait qu'il aimait les garçons.

 **\- Tu souris** , lança sa mère.

 **\- Oui, et alors ?** , Newt se tourna vers elle.

 **-** _ **Alors**_ **, qui était ce garçon ?**

 **. . .**

Newt avait vécu sa pire journée. Il était encore heureux quand il était rentré à la maison, mais sa bonne humeur fut rapidement gâchée par la visite surprise et désagréable de son père : ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus et, quand il les avait quittés, Newt s'était juré de le détester pour le reste de sa vie. Malheureusement Lizzy, sa petite soeur, était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler.

Il avait réussi à l'éviter pendant une grande partie de la soirée mais avait du descendre pour dîner. Pour Newt, ce fut une torture de voir Lizzy lui parler comme si de rien n'était, tout comme c'était une torture de voir sa mère assise inconfortablement à la table tandis qu'ils discutaient. Puis au premier commentaire désagrable que son père lui avait fait, Newt avait attaqué.

Arès une dispute entre lui et son paternel, Newt était retourné dans sa chambre en colère et contrarié. Son esprit dériva vers Thomas, voulant lui envoyer un message, l'appeler, s'enfuir n'importe où il se trouvait. Mais il s'abstint de toutes ces choses là.

Il n'envoya même pas de message à Brenda, ne voulant pas la déranger. Il traversait tout cela seul, et avait simplement besoin de pleurer : ce qu'il fit, pleurant et dessinant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

 **. . .**

L'école n'était pas un pique-nique non plus, loin de là : ce jour là, deux interrogations surprises pour lesquelles il n'était donc pas préparé, un cours de gym particulièrement agaçant et ennuyeux, et il fut interpellé plus d'une fois par ses professeurs à cause de son manque d'attention.

Alors quand Thomas sembla être absent au bout de 20 minutes de cours de philosophie, tout sembla s'écrouler pour Newt. Il ne dit mot à personne, se remémorant toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Thomas. _Il ne m'aime probablement pas_ , pensa-t-il. _À quoi je pensais ? Pourquoi se soucierait-il de moi ?_

 **\- Qui croit aux miracles ?,** demanda Janson.

Newt était trop occupé à dessiner – une voiture, cette fois-ci – pour participer.

 **\- Newt, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?**

Posant son crayon, Newt leva les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que j'en pense ?** , commença-t-il amèrement. **J'en pense que les miracles c'est pour les enfants. Des bonnes choses arrivent, bien sûr, mais ce ne sont pas des miracles. Si les miracles existent, qui est-ce qui les provoque ? Hein ? Quand des gens meurent, où est leur miracle ? Quand un père abandonne sa propre famille, où est leur putain de miracle ?**

Newt se figea, réalisant alors à quel point il avait levé la voix. Quand il regarda autour de lui, tous les élèves le fixaient en silence, mais un visage en particulier l'interpella : Thomas se tenait à la porte, son expression semblable à celle des autres, malgré un plus que Newt pouvait voir dans son regard lorsqu'ils verrouillèrent leurs yeux : de la pitié et de la tristesse.

Sans dire un mot, Newt rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la classe juste au moment où Thomas entrait : il l'entendit l'appeler mais l'ignora.

Il marcha, encore et encore, et à chaque pas il redressa les barrières qu'il le protégeaient alors : les miracles n'existaient pas, aucune de ces choses existaient. Ce qui étit réel c'était ça : lui, et sa vie.

 **\- Newt.**

Newt savait que c'était Thomas qui l'appelait, mais il se força à l'ignorer. Finalement, au moment où il atteignit l'entrée – la sortie – du lycée, il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le retourna doucement. Il n'était pas assez fort pour résister. Quand il remarqua l'expression confuse de Thomas, il lui renvoya avec froideur :

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Tommy ?**

Newt parla sans aucune émotion tandis que son coeur se serrait. Thomas, lui, regardait les dessins dans sa main, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger.

 **\- Tu sais ce que tous tes dessins ont en commun ?** , demanda Thomas.

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là.**

Newt tourna les talons et marcha vers la sortie, avant de trouver Thomas face à lui à nouveau. Il lui barrait la route.

 **\- Newt, juste écoute-moi...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu m'ennuies de toute façon ?** , les mots étaient sortis comme du venin, mais Newt ne put s'arrêter. **Tu es populaire, tout le monde t'aime. Alors pourquoi ? Je suis l'un de tes projets, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu penses que tu peux faire de moi l'un de ces fichus optimistes insouciant, hein ? J'ai un truc pour toi, Tommy : c'est la vie. C'est moi. J'apprécie que tu essaies,vraiment, mais rien ne changera.**

Newt termina, détestant tout ce qu'il venait de rire, détestant tout de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et se détestant lui-même. Mais plus que tout, il détesta que Thomas tressaillisse à ses mots, l'air blessé.

 **\- Tes dessins ont tous une chose en commun. Le premier que j'ai vu, le vélo, j'ai remarqué que tu aimais le réalisme. Mais plus tu dessinais, plus je réalisais que ce n'était pas à propos du réalisme.**

Newt ne répondit pas mais ne l'arrêta pas non plus. Thomas continua :

 **\- Newt, tout ce que tu dessine bouge** , dit Thomas et Newt fronça les sourcils. **Le vélo, la fusée, l'oiseau, cette voiture... ils vont tous quelque part. Il y a une raison à cela.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec tout ça.**

Newt se montra moins agressif cette fois-ci. Thomas se rapprocha un peu de lui, posant légèrement sa main sur son bras, lui envoyant une électrisante sensation de récomfort à travers le corps.

 **\- Tu te caches derrière un masque, jouant le pessimiste parce que c'est plus simple comme ça. Mais je vois à travers tout ça... je** _ **te**_ **vois. Tu es un rêveur, tu es artistique, tu es drôle et tu es doux** , dit Thomas. **Il y a tellement plus, Newt. Alors quand tu me demande "** _ **pourquoi**_ **", c'est parce que je le veux. Je veux te connaître. Je veux voir plus.**

 **\- Tommy...**

 **\- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un croyant, mais je n'y crois pas. Je sais que tu en veux plus et que ça a été difficile pour toi, mais de bonnes choses peuvent arriver. Tu dois juste t'ouvrir et les laisser venir.**

Soudain, aucun des problèmes de Newt n'exista alors. Les barrières tombèrent et il n'y avait que lui et Tommy. Et, une fois de plus, il se surprit à vouloir croire. Alors il le fit : avec toute la foi dans son coeur qui faisait un dernier bond dans sa poitrine, il laissa tomber ses dessins et prit le visage de Thomas en coupe entre ses mains, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

La première fraction de seconde sembla durer un siècle, le cerveau et le coeur de Newt – et tout autres choses – s'arrêtèrent jusqu'à ce que Thomas lui rende vivement son baiser. Les mains de Newt glissèrent, l'une sur l'épaule de Thomas et l'autre sur sa nuque pour le garder toujours plus près de lui, et Thomas sembla avoir la même idée : il enroula ses bras autour de Newt.

Même lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'air, ils arrêtèrent le baiser seulement quelques instants, avant de s'embrasser encore. Ils souriaient désormais, prenant tout de l'autre.

Newt n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation de comfort avant. Il avait toujours été incertain, réticent à l'idée d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi bon que ça. D'aussi bon que lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils rayonnaient tous les deux, Newt appréciant ce qu'il voyait : Thomas et ses yeux dilatés, ses joues rouges et le bonheur sur son visage.

 **\- Tu me crois, maintenant ?** , demanda Thomas à bout de souffle.

 **\- Oui. Je te crois.** , dit Newt, son coeur se gonflant sous l'expression de Thomas. _**Je crois.**_

Il le pensait vraiment.

.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review._  
 _xoxo_


End file.
